The Grays
by Bluemoon4Sphinx
Summary: In a freak accident, something escapes that could DOOM US ALL.


**Amanda: New story! Utterly random, and it will probably never be updated, but anything can happen with the right motivation.**

**Warnings: **Hmm…none, really.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Ominous_

Sora had an ominous feeling. You know; that strange, dark feeling that sends a tingle up your spine and lets you know something bad is going to happen soon. The trouble with ominous feelings is they don't let you know when the bad thing is going to happen, so you're _always_ worried until the bad thing happens. Of course, by then, you've already worried yourself half to death, so it doesn't really matter anymore. Then again, Sora had every right to be worried with the organization around.

After Sora defeated Xemnas, all of the organization members came back _with_ hearts. Of course, the only reason Sora knew this was because a half-human Demyx had shown up with a truce, shrieking "Don't shot the messenger!" on sight. After the truce was confirmed, the half-human organization, had made no more attempts to make contact with the key blade wielders (Sora, Riku, Kairi and Mickey), and seemed to disappear all together. Even though they hadn't made any trouble since their return, Sora couldn't help but be suspicious.

Another thing; Riku was never at home. He was always away some where, and he'd leave without a word. No one ever knew where he went, but no one questioned him. Part of it may have been that they were temporarily staying in Radiant Garden, by Mickey's request (to keep an eye out for any mischief the organization may be causing). Riku may have just been getting used to all of his new surroundings, but with Riku, you knew know. That worried Sora quite a bit, too.

During all of his musings, Sora had been walking along the side walk, not really paying much attention. As he snapped out of it he realized it wasn't just his thoughts he'd been lost in. _He was lost too._

Super crap.

He turned on his heel, glancing g around and trying to find something familiar, and wasn't having much luck. The only thing that really looked familiar was the side walk, but that didn't help much. All sidewalks looked the same to him. He turned one more time, and then he saw it. It was a strange looking creature,; a cone shaped thing with small, block-like feet and round hands with holes in them. The last major characteristic was instantly noticeable; it could _fly_. Sora could tell by the crest on its chest that it was a heartless. Sora groaned in exasperation.

"I thought I'd already killed all of you." Sigh. "Oh well. One more won't hurt me." he said to himself, before summoning u the keyblade and charging at the small creature. However, it flew upward at the last second, and Sora, unable to stop himself, flew into an alleyway wall. After the shock of being introduced to a brick wall face-first had left him, he stumbled to his feet. It was then he heard a very strange noise; it sounded kind of like a mix between a bark and a police siren: _He-ih! He-ih!_ Then, it hit him: _That thing was laughing at him_! He jumped up, enraged, and took another swipe at it, to no avail. He growled angrily (which wasn't too intimidating; this is Sora we're talking about), and then a solution came to him.

"…_Duh_." He pointed his keyblade at the creature, and cried, "Gravira!" It should've worked. It should have, but it didn't. Just before the spell took effect, the creature caught it in one hand. Sora watched in curios despair as the creature summoned up another ball of dark energy, similar to Gravira, and flung both spheres back at him.

The blow hit him like a ton of bricks, sending him flying back in to the wall. He suddenly felt strange; like the dark feeling of late had left him, being ripped from his body. His vision went white and he fell to the ground, dazed. A few moments later he came out o0f the daze to see dark figure with bright yellow eyes and as sharp, wick grin staring at him.

Creepy.

The newly embodied ominous feeling, Anti-Sora, giggled maniacally, raising his clawed hands above his head. That was the last thing Sora saw before he received a rather hard blow to the head and blacked out.

Anti-Sora grinned.

* * *

**Amanda: Again, just a concept. Please review. **


End file.
